Merlin, I'm Good
by ShiverBoo
Summary: ONESHOT. Pansy accuses Harry of cheating with Ginny, neither can trust each other, Ginny is planning something, and Draco and Hermione have some fun with whipped cream.


**Disclaimer: It's not ours, it's JK's.**

**A/N: This is not Dramione, well it is but in the background. The main couple in this Harry and Pansy though. Bold print is Brittany, regular print is Amber.**

**Enjoy!**

**Merlin, I'm Good**

**"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked.**

"Just tell me that you are sorry!" Pansy begged.

**"For what! I didn't do anything wrong!"**

A cry tore from Pansy's throat as she spun around to leave Harry's room.

**"Wait, Pansy, don't leave!" Harry whined.**

She stopped. "Harry," she said through her tears. "I saw you with Ginny Weasley."

**Harry turned red. "What dd you see exactly?"**

"It doesn't matter. You obviously have something you're hiding from me since you're turning all red."

**"She had the hiccups!" Harry yelled.**

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "You're giving me a migrane, Potter," she said. "That's it, I'm leaving."

**"No, Pansy, I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't leave?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.**

Pansy gave him a weak smile. "Maybe we should spend some time apart, Harry," she suggested sadly.

**"But come on, we've been dating for practically two years. There's nothing wrong with our relationship." He walked to her and put an arm about her waist. "I don't want to spend time apart. I just want to be with you."**

Pansy tried to pull away. "And you obviously want to be with Ginny," she sneered.

**"No I don't, that's an over and done thing. She's just a friend. I needed some advice for something, that's all it was."**

Pansy didn't believe him. "I'm sure."

**"Please believe me, I would never lie to you," he said.**

Pansy was about to respond when Ginny herself burst through the door.

**"Harry, I figured it out!" she shouted. **She stopped short when she noticed that Pansy was in the room. "Oh. Hi, Pansy."

**"Figured out what?" Pansy asked in a saccharine voice.**

Ginny looked nervous. "Nothing...can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, turning to Harry.

**"No!" Pansy yelled. "You will both tell me what is going on. Harry, if you don't, I'm leaving you."**

"Nothing is going on, Pansy!" Harry tried to convince her. "I love _you._"

**"Shoud I leave?" Ginny asked softly.**

"No," Harry said, sure that the issue was closed.

At the same moment, however, Pansy said, "Yes."

**"We didn't do anything, Pansy! We were just talking, why can't you just trust me?" Harry asked, slightly hurt at this considering what he was truly doing with his redheaded friend.**

"Harry," Ginny whispered and gave him a pointed look.

**But the door burst open again at that moment and two people, connected at the mouth, one of which who wasn't even touching the ground due to her legs being wrapped around the other, came in through the door. They didn't even notice the people in the living room as they made their way to Hermione's room.**

**"Love birds are home," Harry commented. Draco and Hermione's wedding was in a week.**

Pansy sighed. "What aren't we like that?" she asked.

**"Do you want to be?" Harry asked. He too wished they had a horribly passionate relationship like his roommate did.**

"I don't know," she groaned. "I'm not even sure how faithful you are now! How can I trust you if you were constantly wanting to make out? What if I wasn't around?"

**"Do Hermione and Malfoy make out with other people when the other is not around?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Do you want to know what we were really talking about?"**

**"Yes, but I don't trust you. I want Ginny to tell me," Pansy said, turning to the ginger-haired girl.**

**"He--" Ginny started, she looked at Harry to get his silent permission. "He wanted to know how to ask you to move in with him," she said. "Because, you know, Hermione and Draco are moving into a house soon."**

Pansy's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt extremely embarrased. She had totally misinterpreted the situation. She turned back to Harry and looked at the ground. "Is that what was going on?" she asked shyly, just to be sure.

**"Yes," he said solemnly. "But if you can't trust me then--"**

"I'm sorry," she interrupted. "I can't help being overly jealous. I'm used to deciet...I'm a Slytherin, remember?"

**"Yes, but that's all in the past--" he was interrupted again as Hermione's door opened and she jumped into her doorway, looking in. **

**"Come on," she was saying to her fiance. "After dinner we can have a bath."**

**"You drive a hard bargain," they heard the deep voice of Draco.**

**"Quite obviously, it's in the past," Harry said, waving his arm towards his overly-horny roommate to make his point.**

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll try to trust you. I love you. Please forgive me!" she pleaded.

Ginny, silently observing, bit her lip. This was not going how Harry and she had planned. He was supposed to ask her romantically, not in the middle of a fight. Ginny wondered if he would even ask now.

**"Pansy, you're right," Harry said and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we should spend some time apart."**

A strangled cry was heard as Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "Harry," she begged. "You can't be serious." Harry was silent and Pansy took a step away from him. "You're breaking up with me because I thought you were cheating on me and rightfully got upset?"

**"No, I'm not breaking up with you. We should spend some time apart. And not because you rightfully got upset but because you think that I would cheat on you in the first place."**

"What's the difference? Breaking up; spending time apart. It's the same, isn't it?"

**"Breaking up would mean that we have no intention on getting back together again. I do love you, Pansy, I was going to ask you to move in with me so that we could see each other more and I asked my friend for help. Only someone who doesn't trust the other can make accusations like that when you know that Ginny has always been one of my close friends. I would love to be like them," he waved his hand towards the kitched where Hermione and Draco were eating dinner together. "But I can't if there's no trust."**

Pansy nodded weakly and left the apartment in tears. Ginny was left standing alone with Harry. She tried to give him a smile through the awkwardness but her face was solemn.

**Harry stood in silence with his friend until he heard giggling and the spray of a whipped-cream can. "They live in their own world, I swear," Harry cursed.**

"How do you live with that?" Ginny asked, disgusted at the thought of what exactly was going on in there.

**"They're happy. They never see each other becuse they work so much. Hermione is always depressed when he's away, when he's here she's always smiling and giggling. I think it's sweet."**

Draco led Hermione into her bedroom and they heard the door slam. The laughter soon turned into the moans and sighs of foreplay and Ginny tensed. "I think I'm going to be sick," she joked, but then her eyes widened when Draco groaned loudly. "Gods, Hermione!" She turned around and made to leave.

**"Ginny?" Harry said, calling her back.**

**"Yeah?" she asked.**

**"Thanks for all your help. I'm going to ask her tomorrow."**

"Even after all of that?" she asked.

**"Come on, Ginny, it worked perfectly. She'll be so happy. She thinks I'm going to leave her, she'll settle with moving ni with me. She'll be exstatic when I ask her to marry me."**

Ginny shrugged. "I just hope she doesn't go to some one else tonight, Harry. She's upset. But...if you _trust _her..." Ginny slipped out the door, leaving an unsure Harry.

Outside the flat Ginny met Pansy. "It's all right, Pans," she sighed. "He'll talk to you tonight."

Pansy smiled and gave Ginny a friendly hug. "Thanks. I wouldn't have made a big deal about this, but he needed to trust _me _more. Having people follow me was getting old, fast."

"Go home and wait. I'm sure he's nervous about you getting drunk at some bar now. He'll be relieved, and his trust strengthened, when he finds you sober and at home."

**"Thanks, Ginny," Pansy said and apparated to her house.**

**Harry ran out his door a moment later. "Sorry, Ginny, but I can't wait, I have to ask her now!" **

**"Then you go do that," Ginny said in a huff. When Harry apparated away, Ginny smiled to herself. "Merlin, I'm good," she said softly.**

**_Finis_**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Amber wanted to do a story that would not be centered around Dramione. If you didn't like it, sorry. If you did, leave a nice little review!**

**Lemons (and Chocolate Spoons)**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
